Question: During a recent rainstorm, 1.56 inches of rain fell in William's hometown, and 9.28 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown. During the same storm, 10.1 inches of snow fell in Nadia's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ben's town than in William's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in William's town from the amount of rain in Ben's town. Rain in Ben's town - rain in William's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ Ben's town received 7.72 inches more rain than William's town.